A collet is a device having two or more “jaws” between which an object such as a tool or a work piece can be positioned. The jaws form a collar around the object. The jaws of the collet are configured to constrict around the object and exert a clamping force thereto. The geometrical shape of the inner bore formed of the jaws can be round, square, hexagonal or any other specific shape as may be required. Collets are typically fabricated from spring steel, which allows the jaws to be sufficiently flexible relative to each other to facilitate the constriction of the tool or work piece.
The collet is held in a clamping device, which is connected to a shaft. In some cases, the shaft and collet can be rotated, which in turn causes the tool or the work piece mounted therein to rotate. In some other cases the collet needs to be secured in a fixed position, preventing a rotation. In instances in which a tool is clamped in the collet and rotated, the tool is made to engage or be engaged by a work piece. In instances in which the work piece is clamped in the collet and rotated, the work piece engages or is engaged by a tool. The rotational accuracy and the positioning of the tool or the work piece affect the process of removing swarf from the work piece. Set up and preparing the machines for the work process can be complicated and time consuming.